The Azure Haired Girl
by KidPanda
Summary: *Gasp* The Guardians all have kids. Makato and Rikku seem in love what about Asagi and Riku what about Amu and Ikuto!
1. Misunderstandings and Shock

Who Said Love Would Be Easy

Little Azure Girl

Kiz-Chan: Ello to All My Friends in Fan Fiction. I'm Kiz Tsukiyomi. And By My Name I'm in Love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto: But I don't love you.

Kiz-Chan: I-I-Ikuto you meanie. Amu-Chan!

Amu Pops Up.

Amu: Ikuto stop being mean to Kiz-Chan.

Ikuto: But Amu I…

Amu gives him the stare.

Ikuto: Gah Fine Then I'm sorry Kiz-Chan

Kiz-Chan: Yay Thank you Amu-Chan…….what are you doing! .

Amu-Chan: Kisses Ikuto

Ikuto: Kisses Back

Kiz-chan, Suu, Miki, Ran, Yoru- Guys…

Ikuto and Amu-Chan: Still Kissing

Kiz-Chan: I do not own Shugo Chara sobs Enjoy! stares at Ikuto and Amu-Chan Why Amu-Chan why did you betray me?

†Amu's POV†

I was walking from the movies. Nadeshiko had ditched me for dance lessons again. But didn't know a Mr. Cat was following me. I had my head down so I couldn't see he was in front of me. I crashed into him then I toppled over and fell to the ground. Ikuto grabbed my hand before I had hit the ground. Then I got up and smacked him. "What was that for Ikuto you almost scared me to death" I said hitting him angrily.

Ikuto chuckled at me. "You're so cute when you're mad" He said chuckling still. He held my wrists and smiled. "Utau dragged me here and since I saw you here I decided to pay you a visit is that so wrong _Amu…"_He said smiling at her. I shivered at the way he said my name then a blush covered my face as he hugged me. "**IKUTO!"**yelled a furious Utau. She stomped her way between me and him and faced me. "Hinamori were we on a date and you had to ruin it." She said. She couldn't finish because I ran away to fast. Ikuto growled and Utau faced Ikuto.

†Ikuto's POV†

"Utau why did you do that" I said angrily. "This was my only chance to be with you I didn't want Hinamori to ruin it" She said. I got angry a vein was popping out of my skull. "I only came here with you to get to Amu but now she must think I like you." I said. I dashed off to find Amu. "Ikuto what does she have I don't"Utau said as she watched him dash off.

I kept running as he saw the pink haired girl run across the streets she was running and running farther and farther away from him. "Amu wait" I yelled. Amu didn't listen she ran to her house and shut the door. "Amu-Chan what's wrong?" Mama asked. "Nothing'' Amu replied. I watched as she shut the door in my face. I sighed I should've never went with Utau. Then I heard panting behind me. I saw a little girl with azure hair wearing a red and black checkered dress. I stared at her as she did me. "Papa?" she said confused. Then I froze "Papa?" what is she talking about? I picked the little girl up as she kept staring at me. I jumped to the balcony and watched as Amu cried on her bed. I was cut off guard because the little girl jumped out my arms and ran to Amu."Mama Mama what happened Mama" she said to Amu softly. Amu looked at the little girl and covered her mouth. "Who are you?" she said touching the girls soft hair. "I'm Miki's said. Then Miki, Amu's Blue Chara popped out. "Ahh Amu-Chan I know who that is that's going to be our owner in the future you named her after me."Miki said in one breath. That Miki was correct because Little Miki nodded. Then I stepped beside her. Amu looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Amu I only brought Utau with me so I could see you nothing more I promise" He said staring at her. Amu nodded as Miki and Little Miki watched them hug. "Now we have to worry about her"Amu said to me pointing to Little Miki. I nodded and picked the girl up. "I'll take her first" I said walking to the balcony and jumping off. I smiled looking at the girl. She had my hair and Amu's eyes so could it be that…No I seriously need to stop thinking. But Could It Be?

**Wow that was a long Chapter. **

**Kiz-Chan**

**Could That Be Amu and Ikuto's Child?**

**Is the Author Evil Enough To End the Story Where It Began**

**No I'm not I'm fragile and Nice but seriously people R&R Please.**

**Thanks I love you all**


	2. Realizing what happened

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Kiz-Chan: This is the second chapter of The Little Azure Hair Girl.**

**Ikuto: It's a bout time.**

**Kiz-Chan: How should you know you were making out with Amu?**

**Amu: Ikuto:blush**

**Kiz-Chan: I do not own Shugo Chara sobs a river of tears E-Enjoy .**

Ikuto's POV

I was walking home the little girl fast asleep. I guess she was really tired. Then Yoru floated up to me. "Ikuto Utau is coming this way" He said. I flicked his head. "Do I look like I care" I said He rubbed his head and spotted the girl. He flew to her hair and plopped his self down. He smiled at her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He could feel a blush come up on his face. Then he snapped out of it. "Wait what am I thinking this girl may be cute I mean extremely cute." He said he started to drool. The drool dropped to her hair. She moved her arm from Ikuto's neck to Yoru's head she brought him down to hug him. She smiled still sleeping. "Soft Kitty" She said smiling holding on to him .He blushed to feel himself against her. Her breathing was slow and nice. He guessed he could get used to this. He was about to cuddle up to her until "IKUTO" Utau screamed. She ran to him and pushed the girl out of his arms and hugged him. Yoru dispatched himself from her as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her arm got scratched and it was bleeding. She started crying. Then I heard Amu running around the corner. She was in black and red pajamas and walked to the girl. Amu looked different her hair was the same as the girls yet still fluffy. Utau and I watched as Amu picked the girl up and softly sang "Blue Moon" the girl went to sleep. Amu gazed turned to us. She grabbed Utau and thrusted her out the way. She then grabbed my hand and sped me away from Utau. Utau looked up at Amu dragging me away. My Face was totally red. Amu looked cuter with blue hair. She walked to my house and with a few turn on the knob she opened the door. Nobody could do that except me.

**Amu's POV**

I can't believe it I was holding on to Ikuto's hand. Ikuto of all people couldn't it have been Tadase. I have to tell him about this body I'm in that it's permanent. Ok I'll tell him after I put the girl to bed. I let go of Ikuto's hand much to his disappointment. I walked upstairs to his bedroom and pulled out a second pair of pajamas blue and black I dressed the girl for bed and laid her down. Then I walked back downstairs and walked straight to Ikuto. "Ikuto the body I'm in right now is permanent I can't change back to my regular body, I looked really bad with blue hair I bet" I said walking to a mirror and looking at herself. He walked behind me but I didn't notice. He draped his arms around me and pulled be close to him. "Whether you look like the normal Amu or not I will still love you" He said. He turned me around and pressed our lips together. My hands fell to my sides as I gave in to Ikuto. It was about 25 minutes till the kiss ended. He still had his hands on me. He yawned and fell back. Me going down with him. The next thing I knew Ikuto no wait let me correct that **My**Ikuto was asleep. I followed suit. The window was open and the wind was blowing against all of our azure blue hair.


	3. Explaining To The Guardians

The Azure Haired Girl

The Azure Haired Girl

Kiz-Chan: Yay The Third Chapter I can't believe I got this far in one night!

Ikuto: Ya Ya Ya now hurry up so I can have my scene with Amu chop chop!

Amu: waves hands around No No take your time Kiz-Chan!

Kiz-Chan: This chapter might be a little sad.

Ikuto and Amu: Why?

Kiz-Chan: My little brother made me get in trouble today and I'm pissed.

Ikuto: Don't make Amu mad at me I'm begging you begs me

Kiz-Chan: Eh ok then I do not own Shugo Chara sobs a lake of tears Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Explaining to the Guardians**

†**Amu's POV†**

In the morning I woke up on Ikuto's chest. My hair still azure blue I didn't mind really it was cute on me I guess. I got out of Ikuto's hold and walked upstairs to the little girl. I saw her on the window sill playing with a egg. "Mama what is this?" She asked me. I went to her and stared at the egg. "It's a Shugo Chara…."I said. I didn't know her name so I couldn't finish. "Do you have a name?" I asked after I said thought that. She shook her head sadly. "Ok then how about I name you Rikku?"I said. (†From Final Fantasy People keep up†) Rikku smiled at me and touched my hand. Then I heard a chuckle at the door. I turned around to see Ikuto at the door frame laughing at us. I turned back to Rikku but she was running to Ikuto and hugged his leg saying "Papa Papa" she said. She then let go and took out the egg. It was black with two wings. Ikuto nodded at her and picked her up. He turned his gaze to me. "It's like I'm a father" He said laughing. I then blushed if he was the father of Rikku that means I was the mother.

†**Ikuto's POV†**

I walked away from Amu the little girl in my arms. Amu caught up and walked by me. Then Amu said she had to go home to get her uniform. The Little Girl offered to go with her. I was disappointed that Amu was going to go. She just gave me a smile and they walked out the door leaving me alone.

Then Utau busted in the door her face red with anger. "Ikuto who the hell was that!" she yelled at me." Who was who?" I said back. "That blue haired chick and that little blue haired doll thing of a child!" she yelled at me. At that moment the little girl busted back in jumped over the couch and ran to me. "Papa Mama said that she wants you to go to school with her to explain to the guar-di-ans?" she said guardians slowly. I nodded while Utau fumed. She got in Rikku's face and yelled at her. "Listen you little munchkin Ikuto is mine and will always be mine so you get out of our life" she yelled at Rikku. I saw tears swell up in her eyes as she started crying. She yelled out mama and Amu busted through the door. "Who-made-my-girl-cry!" she said staring at Ikuto. Rikku pointed at Utau crying.

Amu stomped to Utau and got in her face. "Listen Utau-Chan nobody and I mean nobody makes my daughter cry understand me. If you yell at her again I will hurt you" she said then turned to me. I expected her to yell at me next but she gave me a warm smile. "Let's go" she said taking Rikku's hand as we left. Leaving Utau standing their wondering what happened. I stared at Amu. Then I realized something she was hot when she was angry. Whoa Whoa Whoa thinking time is ova! When we got to the school. The Kiddy King was blushing like a fool at Amu.


	4. Ikuto the New King Of The Guardians

The Azure Haired Girl

The Azure Haired Girl

**Kiz-Chan: Yay The 4****th**** chapter of The Azure Haired Girl Check It out Guys†**

**Ikuto: Woman stop acting like this is such a big deal! **

**Kiz-Chan: It is a big deal because Tadase is trying to steal Amu away!**

**Ikuto: -silent-**

**Kiz-Chan: Yes Ikuto be afraid be very afraid. –Laughs an evil laugh- bwahahhaa**

**Amu&Rikku: Papa, Ikuto**

**Tadase:-drools at the sight of Amu-**

**I do not own Shugo Chara –sobs- Enjoy! **

**Kiz-Chan: Oh Yeah and in this story Ikuto is not in Easter Utau is but not Ikuto!**

**Normal POV**

Tadase and all the boys were staring at Amu Hinamori. The Girls were staring at her with stars in their eyes. Amu was holding Rikku tight to her chest. Tadase ran fast to her. "Hinamori-san H-H-Hello" He said blushing at Amu. Rikku giggled at Tadase and flicked his head with her finger. "Mama he's funny" she said giggling. Tadase looked at the girl and saw that she looked exactly like Amu. Then he turned to Ikuto. "Thieving Cat where did this girl come from what did you do to Amu!" He yelled moving Amu away from Ikuto. Rikku looked at Tadase getting ready to fight Ikuto. She busted out crying as all the girls turned their gaze from Amu to the girl. The boys did the exact thing. "Mr. Blondie shouldn't hurt Papa!" she said pointing to Tadase. All the Kids laughed at Mr. Blondie." Little Girl you're um Papa is using Amu"Tadase said back.Rikku's tears flowed down her face. At this point Amu had enough. "Shut Up Tadase!"She yelled silencing everyone.

**Amu's POV**

I silenced everyone when I said 'Shut Up Tadase' I was shocked that I said that. But it didn't matter my crush on Tadase faded away from my heart as I stared in his red eyes. "But Amu…"He said staring at me. "Shut Up Tadase,you've loved Amulet Heart all your pitiful life and decide to turn over to me well you know what I say no you made Rikku cry by attacking Ikuto. I love Ikuto not you so get over it!" She said grabbing Ikuto's hand and speeding off to find the other guardians. Tadase stood speechless. He then thought when he said he was in love with Amulet Heart.

He dashed after me and Ikuto. But we got to the Guardians before he did. I told them everything and they nodded. Tadase was easdropping the guardians said that Tadase was acting strange since I hadn't shown up. He was being cold to everyone. They told the founding king and Tadase was being removed as the King Chair. Tadase then thought about it no guardians' means no Amu. He dashed in and I turned around and faced him with cold gold eyes. "Amu please forgive me!" He pleaded. I stared at him with emotionless eyes."Ikuto is the new King's chair Hotori"I said. I pushed him out and turned around walking to my friends and Ikuto. Tadase stood their shocked. "But A-amu wait I" he said. But I walked out away from Tadase and to my friends and the new king of the guardians my Ikuto.


	5. The Brother Of Rikku?

The Azure Haired Girl

The Azure Haired Girl

**Kiz-Chan: Guys Guess what I found out I have 4 brothers. Yuki, Kiziku, Miku and Haru. Yay and Now My Last Brother Miku is going to help me with the story he's only 8 by the way if anyone tries to hunt him down so help me… **

**Ikuto and the Guardians- -shivers at the thought of Kiz-Chan with a gun-**

**Miku Pops In**

**Miku: Amu-Chan! –Jumps in Amu's arms- **

**Amu: You're so adorable,**

**Ikuto: You little Gaki! **

**Miku and Kiz-Chan: I do not own Shugo Chara –sobs- Enjoy**

**!!**

**Ikuto's POV**

Me and The Rest of the Guardians Sat and the table discussing about Tadase. Rikku was asleep in Amu's arms. I glanced at Amu. She sent me a mischievous grin. I felt a blush on my face and a few snickers from the guardians. "Hey it's not funny" I said. Then speak of the devil Tadase busted in the door.

He grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her out. I was like oh hell nah. We all ran after Amu and The Urchin. I ran up to see Tadase kissing Amu and Amu crying and trying to push him away. Rikku's eyes popped open and she stared at Tadase kissing Amu. Her eyes glowed different colors. Then the embryo popped out of her little chest. Rikku floated up to grab it and closed her eyes. "I wish Tadase would stop kissing Mama" she said. Tadase stopped and looked at Rikku. The embryo still in the girls' hands. "I wish Mama had her memory of me" she said. "I wish Tadase wasn't here right now and that my big brother Riku was here. " she said then Tadase disappeared. The embryo put it's self back into Rikku's heart.

She floated back to the ground and into Amu's arms. Amu's tears were dried up and she was smiling at her daughter no strike that our daughter. With that a little boy appeared with black hair with white tips at the end. He smiled at his sister.

**Amu's POV**

I was scared and frightened but Rikku saved me my little girl saved me. I kissed her cheeks (the face) and smiled at her. We walked to Ikuto and I hugged him tightly. I think Rikku got caught in our hug because she was making grunting noises. I ignored her though till I heard her scream Mama. I broke our hug to Ikuto's disappointment and comforted my child.Ikuto helping me. I heard Yaya say "Amu-Chi is gonna be a great mom when she grows up. I smiled at Yaya and held Rikku in my arms. But what I didn't know was that there were two red eyes staring jealousy in the shadows. My Little Boy appeared as well. He was smiling at me happily. My Memory came back I stared at him. "..."Amu said.

**Wow who was the mysterious person? Is he gonna hurt Amu is this the last chapter for our heroine? Not! Now please R&R! ) bye bye.Who is the little boy? What did Amu say to him?Why am I asking you this? **

**Mysterious Person's and Chara POV (Tadase and Kiseki DUH)**

Amu shall be mine bwahahahhaa bwaahahaha!  
Miki shall be mine also bwahahahaha.  
They both did their evil laughs.(Weirdos)


	6. The Past Exsposed and Rikku's Tears

The Little Azure Haired Girl

The Little Azure Haired Girl

**Miku-Chan: Hello everyone to the 6****th**** chapter of The Azure Haired Girl!**

**Ikuto: Ya ya now tell us who my son is!**

**Amu: Miku-chan don't please tell me I didn't have two babies.**

**Utau: Amu had babies with IKUTO I'm gonna hurt you Hinamori!**

**Rikku: Don't hurt Mama Ms.Blondie! **

**The Boy: Kiz-Chan does not own Shugo Chara also me and Rikku are OOCs.**

_**Italics for Flashbacks and thoughts**_

Underlines for me butting in 

**Bold for well my own purposes.**

_The Boy Named Riku_

_Amu's POV _

I stared at the boy and my eyes brimmed with tears. "Riku"I said. Rikku stared at her older brother. He looked the same except his hair was black with white tips. Rikku ran to her big brother crying. The Guardians were looking confused at why Rikku was crying. Ikuto looked at them and their confused expressions. "I'll tell them" I said patting Ikuto's shoulder.

_Flash Back_

"_Riku"yelled Future Amu.Her son was falling off of cliff. Tadase pushing him."Mama"He yelled falling back. Amu ran to Tadase to see her son falling into the water. Rikku suddenly ran up and started crying. "Riku __**Riku!!**__"She shrieked. Amu turned to Tadase and gave him a pained look. "Go to your wife Tadase go back to Utau"she yelled. "I'm not in love with Utau Amu it's always have been you and now that thieving cat has you I won't stand for it" He yelled back. _

_Then Ikuto ran up he looked to see if Riku was their. He was not; Ikuto began to punch Tadase into the ground. "Not pretty boys now are you?" He yelled seeing Tadase in a blood puddle. Amu ran into Ikuto's arms crying. All they could hear was Rikku screaming her brother's name. _

_Flash Back Done._

_Ikuto's POV_

I stared at my son. My Eyes brimming with tears. I wiped them away a man should not show tears. The Guardians watched as Amu, Riku and Rikku hugged. I smiled at them. "Hey guys who wants to go to the Summer Festival?"Riku asked. We all yelled "Yes" I loved this my whole family was together again.

**Utau's POV**

I stared jealously at Amu. Ikuto was mine and only mine. And they had 2 kids a boy and a girl. The Kids Look Magnificent the boy has Ikuto's figure and the girl has Amu's. I hated Amu a lot right now. I was going to get Ikuto back even if I had to die trying!


	7. The Festival!

The Azure Haired Girl

The Azure Haired Girl

**Koneko-Chii: Yay It's the 7****th**** chapter of TAHG.**

**Ikuto: What's that?**

**Cast: You're that dense? It's the azure haired girl.**

**Ikuto: Ohhh**

**Koneko-Chii: Ikuto has lost his mind.**

**Riku and Rikku: Koneko-Chan does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy! **

**Setting: The Festival**

**Amu's POV**

I was still in shock that I had two kids. Especially with Ikuto I mean it was Ikuto. I looked my children over as we got ready for the festival. Rikku wore a white and orange checkered kimono. She has a white rose behind her right ear. She was wearing the traditional Japanese sandals. Riku wore a black and blue checkered kimono. He had a blue rose behind his left ear. He was wearing the traditional sandals also.

i285./albums/ll44/quizilla-freak/Anime/Laura/Qui.jpg - Rikku's Outfit How Rikku looks

Riku Rikku

I got up and walked out of the room leaving Rikku to talk to Riku. When I closed the door I felt someone grab my waist. I turned my head a blush on my face. I saw Ikuto a blush still on my face. He was smirking at me. I knew he had perverted thoughts in his head. Then I screamed "Pervert". Riku ran out the room and saw me and Ikuto. Then he bursted out laughing. He threw himself into a fit of laughter at the position of laughter. I blushed deeper and Ikuto smiled at our son. Then we both realized something hanging from Riku's neck was the Dumpty Key.

**Ikuto's POV**

My son had the Dumpty Key? So that means someone must have the Humpty Lock. Come to think of it if Our Children came from the future that means the other guardians children will come from the future. With that thought their was a knock on the door. The Azure Haired Family walked to the door and opened it. Their stood Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, Kukai and Yaya with children. Nagehiko and Rima held a boy with them. Kairi held a girl with him and Kukai and Yaya held a girl with them. Kukai's Child stared lovingly at Riku. Nagehiko's Boy stared at Rikku. "So it seems your children have come too?" I said. They Nodded. "Well since Tadase is on the loose we cannot let our children out in the open or they might be done for some I recommend we all stay together" I said.

They Understood what I ment. We all had to live together. I sighed after thinking about extra people in my house…But amu was their so I was fine. But seriously extra people at our house. Then I noticed something. Kukai's child at the Humpty Lock around her neck.

**Amu's POV**

I smiled at my friends and then my smile turned into a look of fear. I have to live together with my friends and those kids! Well I guess it'll be fine. Then I heard footsteps behind the guardians Utau and Tadase.

I saw a girl their with blond hair and purple eyes and a boy with red eyes and blonde hair. She was staring at Riku with love. The Boy was staring at Asagi. Utau was staring at Ikuto. "Well Hinamori seems that we all have children"Utau said while Tadase drooled at me. The Girl ran to Riku and hugged him."Riku-koi Riku-koi!" she said snuggling against Riku. "I'm not your boyfriend Usagi!" He yelled. He pushed her away from him. The Guardians and the kids walked to the festival. Leaving Utau, Tadase and Usagi behind. When we got to the festival. The Boys started running to a booth with food. The two girls stared at the boys engorging themselves with food. The three girls ran to them trying to stop Riku from eating a fire cabob. "No it's mine!" Riku yelled.

**No POV**

Tadase and Utau started running to the festival their children close behind. Tadase stood their seeing Amu and Ikuto holding hands smiling at Riku and Rikku. "Hinamori-san!"He yelled. He ran towards her breaking up between them. Riku and the Kukai's girl Asagi looked at them. Asagi then realized what position she was in with Riku. His arm was rapped around her waist and she was close to his chest.

Riku let her go much to her disappointment to run to his Mother and Father. "Listen Hotori I don't love you!"Amu Yelled. "But I want you to Hinamori-san please!" He yelled back. Riku broke this up by punching Tadase's daylights out. He punched Tadase to a bloody pulp until Ikuto held him back. Asagi stared at Riku she never saw him that mad. Ikuto let him down and he walked back to Nagehiko and Rima's child Makato. Before he got their Asagi grabbed his arm. "Riku-kun will you um escort me around?"she asked. Makato nodded at Riku and Riku nodded to her. Together they walked off and had a great time. Usagi was screaming in her mind seeing Riku and Asagi together. She turned to the right and saw Makato and Rikku together. She was angry cause she was all alone

**Hahah Usagi is a bitch and she is all alone!**

**This is The 7****th**** chapter of TAZG Enjoy it their will be like 3 more and then this story is done!**


	8. Riku and Asagi's Love

The Azure Haired Girl

**The Azure Haired Girl**

**xChaoticTsukiyomix:Yo I'm Koneko's bro. **

**Amu:-drools at CT-**

**Ikuto: Prepare to die Chaos.**

**CT: Bring it on kitty.**

**CT and Ikuto battle with swords.**

**The Cast watches in silence.**

**Riku: CT does not own Shugo Chara! **

**Setting: The Park.**

**No POV**

Ikuto and Riku sat in the park staring at the sky. Ikuto glanced at Riku and smiled. "Hey Riku do you know how to play the violin?" He asked. Riku looked at his dad and frowned. "No Not Really" He replied. Ikuto smiled at him and handed Riku his violin case.

"Then Learn" He replied. He smiled at his son as he walked off. Then he turned around to see Amu walking to him. Her outfit was changed. She was wearing a black vest with no sleeves a black mini skirt and two crosses instead of X's. She looked completely hot!

Ikuto felt himself drooling at Amu. She was walking cooly to him. She walked to a stop when she reached him. She looked up at him with deep blue eyes. He kept drooling at her.

She put a hand on the side of his face and caressed his cheek. "Hello My little Blueberry" she said smiling. She kissed his lips smiling. Utau came running in at the last second and her head blew up. If looks could kill Amu would be dead. Utau ran to them and pushed Amu away from Ikuto. "Who are you and what are you doing kissing Ikuto! "She yelled. Amu looked at Ikuto was a sly look that made him blush and Utau fume. "Why dear Utau I am Kisa nice to meet you" she said smiling. "I was Kissing my dear Ikuto because he's mine and not yours" Kisa said smiling at her.

Ikuto's whole face was flushed. _Kisa….Amu changed her name to Kisa to confuse Utau...I'm hers…Amu is teasing me it's the other way around… _Kisa slowly walked to Ikuto and kissed his right cheek before leaving. "Goodbye my little blueberry" she said to Ikuto. Utau fumed and ran after her Ikuto by her side. Ikuto was running after her because she was hot. Utau did because she was angry. Ikuto was close to Amu until she turned around and SMACK**!**

Their lips met and Ikuto was standing shocked. Usagi was running to her Mother. "Wait if that girl and Uncle Ikuto are kissing that means! " she said before running to find Riku. She was right their in front of her was Riku kissing Asagi. Asagi was blushing her whole face flushed. Usagi yelled "Riku is mine!" she said. Riku raised his head. "Oh Usagi what a pleasant surprise" He said smiling at her. Asagi stared at him still. She remembered what happen before this.

_Flash Back._

_Asagi was walking to the park smiling. Then she stopped at a sad sound. She ran toward it anxious of what she would find. Their she saw Riku playing Ikuto's violin slowly. Asagi's heart was beating fast looking at her friend. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at Asagi. "Asagi..."He said before putting the violin away. "That was beautiful and sad" Asagi said. _

_Riku smiled at her and she could fell her heart beating faster then he walked towards her slowly. With each step her heart beat went faster. She felt as if she was a girl about to be touched by a god. Riku stopped in two steps away from her smirking. "Sweet Sweet Asagi..."He said before she tripped. He caught her in his arms and she looked up at him. She had a blush on her face and stared at his onyx blue eyes. "Riku" she said blushing at him. He smiled at her and leaned in their lips met. Then Usagi came. _

Usagi kept yelling at her till Riku had enough. "Usagi leave Asagi alone!" He yelled. Usagi turned to him "But Riku-koi I want you to love me and no body else." she said running to him. "You're my cousin I can't fall in love with you "He yelled dodging her hug. He turned to face Asagi but she left. He sighed and ran home to Rikku. Maybe his sister knew what to do. Meanwhile with Asagi…

_I was running my heart was beating fast their was no way no way. But could it be that I was in love with Riku. Could the Guy I dream about at night Riku? The Guy with l the black hair and blue eyes. The Guy that saved me and kissed me in my dream. It Is Riku! Riku is my savior. _

_**Dun Dun Dun! **_

**Asagi- Somebody erase this don't let Riku see it.**

**Riku pops in!**

**Riku-See what **_Asagi_

**Cast- -swoons at his voice- **

**Ikuto: That's my boy!**

**Amu: He's just like Ikuto Asagi don't fall for it!**

**Asagi : -stares dreamily at Riku- **


	9. Love under the stars

The Azure Haired Girl

The Azure Haired Girl

**CT: It's the 9****th**** chapter of TAHG.**

**Amu: Perfect can I tease my little blueberry?**

**Ikuto: -blush- **

**Utau: Hinamori!**

**Utau and Amu battle to the death!**

**Ikuto&CT: Anyway Enjoy I do not own Shugo Chara! **

**Setting: Tsukiyomi Home.**

Riku laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Rikku told him to follow his heart and don't let Usagi get in the way. Then she started blabbering about her and Makato. How they kissed in a field of roses happily was sickening to Riku. He sighed deeply. His mother and father were kissing in the living room it's been like 9 hours since they came up for air.

Riku sighed again. Asagi filled his thoughts and he sighed again. Then he realized she was living in the same house as him. Their parents must be making out by now he thought. Riku got up and opened his door reveling Turk (Tadase's Boy). "Hey Riku got to send you a message. I and Asagi are together so ha-ha stop coming after my girlfriend and also Rikku will be mine!" He said laughing. But Riku ignored him and walked outside sulking. He grabbed Ikuto's violin before he left. The Boy sulked deeper and deeper. Back at the house Asagi was in tears.

**Asagi's POV**

_I can't believe me and Turk are together. Turk wasn't my savior. Riku my sweet dear Riku. _Her thoughts were cut off by a sad tune. I looked out the window and saw Riku standing on a tower playing a sad tune. I began to cry my eyes watered with tears. Then Turk came in the room and grabbed me from behind. He kissed my neck hungrily till I had enough.

I thrashed him out of the way and ran out the house. I tried to find Riku. I didn't care if I was In my pajamas I was gonna find my Beloved Riku. I ran and I ran faster and faster. I saw Riku up ahead he was standing their head down. I crashed into his back and fell over.

He turned to me a pained look in his eyes. "Asagi"He said silently. I stared at him my eyes filled with tears. "Riku" I said before getting up. He moved away from me slowly. I kept crying till I ran at him. "Riku-koi!" I yelled crying silently. My tears stained his black shirt. He sighed at me and smiled slightly. Then Usagi came. "I'm sorry Usagi, Asagi is with me now. " He said smiling at me. My eyes were filled with tears. "Riku-koi!"I yelled hugging him.


	10. Realizing Love?

The Azure Haired Girl

**The Azure Haired Girl**

**CT: It's the last chapter of TAHG**

**Ikuto: Great now you can make a new series?**

**CT: No a sequel for Riku and Asagi.**

**Asagi: No Please don't do this to me!**

**Riku: Thank you CT. **

**CT: Your Welcome…..weirdo oh right I do/don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Setting: The Tower**

**Riku's POV**

I sat on the tower dreaming about yesterday.

_Flash Back_

"_Riku I love you" Asagi said crying in his shirt. Usagi was angry and tried to get to them but stopped with Riku kissed Asagi's forehead. Usagi became very angry and stomped away from them. _

"_Asagi I'd wait a long time for you…you don't have to answer me now" Riku replied. Asagi's tears became fierce. "No I don't love Turk I love you Riku" she yelled. Turk came from the bushes angrily. "__**Asagi**__ get away from him!" Turk demanded. Riku clutched Asagi so she couldn't run. _

_She fell limp in his arms. Turk charged at Riku. But Riku slipped off into the night. As Riku reached home. Asagi raised her head and kissed him. He smiled as she went to sleep and He put her in his room and locked the door. _

I sighed and stared at the midnight blue sky. My eyes were shining with the light of the moon. I heard a noise behind me. It was screaming and thrashing. I turned around to see Asagi. I stood up and stared at her. She smiled cutely at me. I couldn't help but blush.

**Asagi's POV**

I went after Riku it took me some time to unlock the door. I followed him to the tower. Then I came face to face with my black haired love. "Riku-koi" that was all I could say till he kissed me. I gave in and I was smiling. I felt a smirk on his face.

I heard a angry noise. My eyes darted down and saw Turk+Usagi standing their waving their fists at us. Riku noticed but didn't care as it seemed. He put his arm around my waist and was smiling. I slowly put my arms around his neck. I was smiling but wasn't sure if I loved him. I guess I'll realize later. For some reason I could feel our parents were doing the same thing…

**Fin…**

Their will be a sequel named Love Between the Six.


End file.
